Un rêve étrange
by park jin ha
Summary: Quand un souvenir étrange semble tourmenter le jeune malfoy ...


Dans le dortoir des serpentards Blaise et Draco venaient de se réveiller ils discutaient du programme de leur entraînement quand draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Drake ça va ?

Le blond hocha la tête légèrement puis la secoua pour se remettre les idées en place. comme une hallucination, un souvenir, un flash-back Draco venait de voir une image ; une image torride qui lui avait retourné le cerveau depuis quand avait-il ce genre d'image de la lionne en lui ?

\- Je crois ... que ... Je perds la tête

L'Italien regarda draco amusé

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ... je viens d'avoir une image dans la tête comme un rêve merde depuis quand j'imagine granger a poil moi ?

Alors que le blond regardais son ami éberlué celui ci éclata de rire

\- C'est qu'elle est pas moche la lionne Dray et puis c'est bien la seule à te résister il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour

Le blond secoua la tête et se leva pour aller prendre une douche il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place il était inconcevable qu'il fantasme sur cette sang de bourbe ! mais l'image ne voulait plus le quitter il la voyait nue , sous lui , la poitrine gonflée , les cheveux éparpillés sur les draps de soie, son regard brûlant et suppliant; cette image avait l'air bien trop réaliste comme un vrai souvenir. Draco ne doutais plus il il perdait la tête jamais au grand jamais il n'avait couché avec la brune elle était bien trop coincée pour ça de toute façon. mais alors pourquoi cette image le hantée-elle à ce point. le blond devait immédiatement mettre fin à cette sensation étrange qui monter en lui : ce nouveau désir inassouvis. pour une autre fille il se serait contenté de la draguer mais là c'était granger, une sang de bourbe, miss-je-sais-tout, coincée et agaçante et même si il lui arrivais d'être sexy. il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la désirer c'était contre nature.

Alors qu'il gagnais la grande salle pour déjeuner sous les railleries de Blaise il croisa le regard chocolat de la brune de ses fantasmes, le rouge lui monta aux joues et il se gifla mentalement pour son manque de tenue depuis quand un malfoy se faisait-t-il mener par ses hormones ? il chercha alors un commentaire désagréable pour agacer la lionne mais alors qu'il posa ses yeux sur elle à nouveau il n'eu en tête que cette image qui le hanté de la née moldue. la jeune femme qui discuter avec la jeune Weslette sentie le regard gris que le serpentard posait sur elle elle se retourna et le regarda sans une once de sa curiosité habituelle ni même avec haine elle se contenta d'un sourire amusé et d'un clin d'œil discret au blond qui perdit pied.

Que venait-t-il de se passer ? le blond se passait et se repassait la scène sans arrêt et il n'y comprenait rien depuis quand Hermione flirtait-elle avec lui ? ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé c'était comme si elle savait de quoi il avait rêvé. Le jeune homme avait passé la journée à se demander ce qu'il se passé lui avait elle je t'ai un sort ? ce rêve était-il un souvenir ? la lionne jouait avec lui, il en était certain. ni comprenant plus rien il préféra attendre la lionne devant la bibliothèque le soir même. il savait qu'elle resterait sûrement jusqu'à la fermeture alors quand elle en sortie il n'attendit pas et l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'emmener dans la salle sur demande. une chambre apparu quand il ouvrit la porte et il regarda le lit interloqué il voulait juste un salon pas une chambre. le rire discret de la lionne lui fit tourner la tête, celle-ci se détacha de son emprise en souriant

\- Un problème ?

\- Tu ... c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- Peut-être... pourquoi ? Ça te dérange?

La brune alla s'assoir sur le lit et lui sourit. enfin il remarqua, la jeune femme avait changée, ses jupes était plus courtes et elle semblait avoir retiré sa cravate pour ouvrir son chemisier. d'où il était il avait une vue parfaite sur la naissance de sa poitrine et il lui sembla que jeune femme arborait un sourire pervers, Il s'en énerva alors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? pourquoi je te vois comme ça ? c'est un sort c'est ça ? tu veux me prendre dans tes filets ! où est la Hermione coincée ?

elle éclata de rire en le regardant s'énerver puis elle s'approcha de lui et caressa son torse

\- On a cette conversation toutes les nuits depuis deux mois ...

elle fit une moue et son regard se voila de tristesse

\- tu oublies à chaque fois à cause de cette fichue potion ...

\- Quelle potion ? j'oublie quoi granger ?!

\- Tu oublies que tu m'aimes, tout les matins tu te réveil et tu oublies ce qui nous lies, c'est une malédiction elle ne se brisera que si tu fais ton choix ... mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu as toujours choisi ta famille à notre amour ...

\- Tu décaroche complètement granger ! vraiment quel genre de psychopathe es-tu ?!

Elle baissa les yeux tristement et pour la première fois de sa vie draco se sentit coupable de lui avoir fait du mal ... elle avait l'air tellement sincère

\- Tu ... il y a deux mois je t'ai surpris en train de pleurer et tu ... tu t'es juste laissé aller, tu ne m'as pas insulté, tu as juste pleurer. tu m'as expliqué ta mission avec le directeur et ta peur de perdre tes parents mais tu m'as aussi dit que tu ne voulais pas devenir un tueur que tu n'avais pas choisi d'être un malfoy je ... je t'ai juste réconforté, on a parlé et tu m'as dit que tu ne pensais pas toutes ces insultes sur mon sang qu'au fond tu t'en fichais. tu voulais juste une vie normale sans voldemort qui te menace. on est restés toute la nuit à parler on s'entendait bien et puis après quelques jours à se voir tous les soirs tu ... tu ma embrasser.

elle se mit à rougir

\- je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et tu m'as dit que c'était réciproque mais ta tante l'a su ... je ne sais comment ... et pansy t'as jeter un sort enfin plutôt une potion elle te l'a donné à ton insu. Blaise est au courant ! je lui ai dit enfin tu lui avais dit pour nous et moi je lui expliquer pour la potion. chaque soir tu viens et je t'explique ce qui se passe parfois tu t'en vas en m'insultant d'autres fois tu me prends dans tes bras et je te retrouve mais tu choisis toujours de repartir si tu restait avec moi jusqu'au matin la malédiction se terminerait et on pourrait être ensemble mais alors t'es parents mouraient car tu-sais-qui serait mis au courant ...

elle s'effondra en sanglots devant le serpent et le cœur de celui ci se serra " comment j'ai pu oublier tout ça ? " pensa-t-il la voir ici si mal à cause de son amour pour lui, raviva tous ses souvenirs, il la revit lui sourire et l'embrasser et il la revit pleurer sous ses rejets, d'instinct il la prit doucement dans ses bras et ils s'assirent dans le lit.

\- Hermione ...

\- Je sais draco tu ne peux pas les laisser mourir ...

elle se blottit contre lui en sanglotant légèrement et il embrassa sa tempe délicatement. " je ne me savais pas Si gnangnan " se dit-il mais là tout de suite son cœur lui dicta que c'était la bonne chose à faire. ce n'était pas des rêves, pas des fantasmes c'était juste des souvenirs Hermione était la femme qu'il aimait et elle souffrait de cet amour. Il la serra tendrement contre lui et releva son visage pour l'embrasser doucement.

-je t'aime draco ...

\- Moi aussi Mia

Elle lui souris légèrement, il sembla à draco qu'il l'appelais souvent comme ça ...

\- alors c'est pour ça que pansy m'a dragué toute la journée ? quelle conne mille pansy ne me ferait pas t'oublier ... enfin même si je t'oublies à cause de la potion au fond de moi tu es toujours là ...

Elle lui sourit tendrement

\- D'habitude tu es moins romantique draco ...

\- Ah oui ? je ne sais plus j'ai les images mais pas les mots, Comme un film dans ma tête ... je vois mais je n'entend pas Comme Si c'était de lointain souvenir ~ des rêve enfouis ...

\- Eh bien d'habitude soit tu M'insultes , soit tu t'excuses , soit tu me prends dans tes bras en silence ou alors tu me fais L'amour mais jamais de mots doux c'est la première fois que je te retrouve vraiment ...

\- Parce que cette fois c'est la bonne Mia ...

Elle le regarda curieuse et il sortit un petit papier que tu dumbledore lui avais donné ce matin la.

" vos parents sont enfin en sécurité vous n'avez plus rien à craindre . A.D "

\- Mia ce soir je reste ... avec toi et pour toujours ...

Un sourire tendre naquit sur les lèvres du blond alors que quelque larmes de joies dévalèrent les joues de la lionne. Et dans un tendre baiser il se blottir dans le lit pour une nuit qui les lieraient a jamais.


End file.
